Falling Petals/allegiances
Here are the Allegiances to Falling Petals BayClan :Leader: Flystar - brown and black mottled tom with a white mask :Deputy: Yewberry - black and white tom :Medicine cat: Songbird - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes :Warriors *Shadownose - black tom with yellow eyes, formor kittypet *Weteyes - dark gray tom with rheumy eyes *Oatspeck - mottled brown tom *Smokepool - dark gray tom with blue eyes *Petalsplash - white she-cat with red splotches **Apprentice, Dewpaw *Owl - gray she-cat with four ears **Apprentice, Crabpaw *Milktail - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail *Rowanflame - dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes *Amberstream - bright ginger she-cat **Apprentice: Treepaw :Apprentices *Dewpaw - mottled white and gray she-cat with amber eyes *Crabpaw - dark ginger tabby and pale ginger she-cat *Treepaw - mottled brown and black tom with green eyes :Queens *Hazelshade - dark gray and white she-cat(nursing Sparkkit, Dustkit, and Webkit) :Kits *Sparkkit - dark gray tom with white specks around eyes(1/6 moons) *Webkit - pale gray and white tom-kit(1/6 moons) *Dustkit - pale briown tabby tom with amber eyes(1/6 moons) :Elders *Ratfang - messy black tom with amber eyes *Blizzardpool - mottled gray tom with blue eyes SunClan :Leader: Applestar - dark ginger and dark cream tabby she-cat :Deputy: Bumbletail - white tom with green eyes and a yellow ringed tail :Medicine cat: Icebird - scarred white she-cat with blue eyes Warriors *Flipshade - dark gray she-cat with speckles on her belly **Apprentice, Fawnpaw *Flamesong - russet and pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes **Apprentice, Oakpaw *Hornetbreeze - quick pale gray and black tabby tom with amber eyes **Apprentice, Sorrelpaw *Whitetuft - white tom with a red and cream speckled tail *Weedshade - dark brown she-cat with pale green eyes **Apprentice, Skypaw *Clearpool - pale gray tom with pale blue eyes *Sloeberry - gray speckled tom *Whitestream - swift white she-cat with pale blue eyes *Gorsefall - yellow she - cat with dark green eyes Apprentices *Fawnpaw - pale ginger she-cat with white spots *Oakpaw - sturdy white tom with a brown tail and green eyes *Sorrelpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with eyes the color of sorrel *Skypaw - mottled white and gray tom with blue eyes Queens *Rustwing - russet tom with green eyes (mother to Saltkit, a gray tabby she-kit; and Thicketkit, a mottled brown tom-kit) Elders *Flamescar - dark red tom with a huge scar CloudClan :Leader: Swanstar - pale gray she-cat with dark gray legs :Deputy: Duckfeather - black tom with amber eyes :Medicine cat: Greenwhisker - brown tabby she-cat with a paler underbelly Apprentice, Shadepaw DuskClan :Leader: :Deputy: :Medicine cat: Ghosts *Redstar - white tom with red splotches and tufted ears and tail *Ravensky - black she-cat with white specks on her back *Gorsepaw - pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes *Beetle - strong black she-cat with a shiny pelt *Lakecloud - white tom with a mottled gray stripe down his back Category:Content (Timberdash) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Candidates for deletion